starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Paladin of the White Rose
Francis Drake (フランシス・ドレイク) is the Paladin of the White Rose. His Sovereign is Sasori Leyroad; the White Rose Appearance He excels in Lightning Magic. He represents Sasori's want in being able to finally find his own pride; in doing what he wants with his own desire and intentions. Apperance Drake is a very tall and muscular man, claiming its from all the years he worked out at sea. Out of all the Paladin's, he deems himself to be the most muscular and tallest. Often classing opions with Gil. He's also sported with rather childish like freckled, and tends to make a skepticial facial expression with the occational raising of his left eyebrow. Francis's most remarkable, and trademarked features would have to be his tattoo on his back of the Whitebeard Symbol - the crew he formally led in his past life. Desipte the history saying it was the Golden Hind he led, is often a mistake. The tattoo is often described as his pride and joy; often exposing it to anyone around as he loves to show it off. Drake first wore an open-front shirt until he received Whitebeard's tattoo - afterwards, he stopped wearing anything over his upper body except when on winter or desert islands due to the weather requirements. He wears black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wears a short second belt with a large red "D" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On Drake's left arm, he wears a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and his "ASCE" tattoo. He wears a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. Though, not born as a Mage, Drake just stabbled upond a magical vessel that allows him to freely use fire magic. Thus, whenever he is summoned, he's often summoned in a mist of fire. Personality Drake is considered much more intelligent, polite, and generally more bearable than most of the other Paladin's, which prompted Kida to question whether he was truly a Paladin compared to the others. Though, Kida was soon proven wrong when Drake's more rambunchous and out going personality begain to surface the more he was around. Proving that unlike most of the other Knight were their Paladin's and themselves persionalty is completely different, Drake and Sasori is one of the same person. Proving a greater headache for Kida. Both of them sharing a recklessness that makes anyone near anixety sore. Drake liked to party as much as any other pirate did during his time. When he boarded Buggy's ship, he was drawn by the smell of food and decided to enjoy himself while he was there. Ace could be a bit inappropriate though as he once used a woman's skirt to wipe his face while he was dining. The first was his rather extreme narcolepsy, compared to most of the other Paladin's. He tends to randomly fall asleep while eating and conversing, leaving strangers around him wondering if he had died. This was first seen in Flastis when they thought he died in the middle of eating, and Kida had a panic attack with Karna as Ikuto and Sasori just laughed. Drake is also shown to be quite impulsive, much like his Master, as he too would make hasty decisions and, in some cases, neglect listening to reason. This was shown that shortly prior to setting out to hunt for Kida for hurting Henry and Ikuto. Ikuto insisted that Sasori should not to go after her, yet Drake, despite his immense loyalty and respect for his Rose, ignored his warnings and went off to find his former subordinate. Drake is also easily provoked by and became violent towards anyone who insulted or harmed people close to him. Thus, Sasori would always go out of his way to dick with him. History Francis Drake participated in some of the earliest English slaving voyages to Africa and earned a reputation for his privateering , or piracy, against Spanish ships and possessions. Sent by Queen Elizabeth II to South America in 1577, he returned home via the Pacific and became the first Englishman to circumnavigate the globe; the queen rewarded him with a knighthood. In 1588, Drake served as second-in-command during the English victory over the Spanish Armada. The most famous mariner of the Elizabethan Age, he died off the coast of Panama in 1596 and was buried at sea. Though all a coverup, Drake was really doing as he pleased under the name of a nobleman as he lived freely as a pirate. Relationships Sasori Leyroad Drake often tends to portray a typical good-big-brother behavior, such as asking the other Roses to watch over Sasori whenever he dematerializes. Seeing how he cares about his Rose like a little brother, instead of a Master and Subordinate relationship. They respect each other's choices despite their differences and understood that the other was strong enough to look after himself and one is without the other. Drake doesn't seem like it when he often teases Sasori back, but he is very protective over his Rose. Especially after Oz came after Sasori for leaving his kingdom, Drake defending Sasori and saying it there was nothing more Sasori could do. They often drink when he's summoned. Vessels Hidden Dragon Storm Fall Rose Equips White Equip Noble Phantasm Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Paladin